Um mais um é igual a dois
by nanafics
Summary: Primeira back-story de "Tudo Junto". Boa leitura.


Dean estava preocupado. Muito preocupado, pra falar a verdade.

Sam já havia saído há algum tempo, dizendo simplesmente que ia "dar uma volta". O problema disso é que aquela é uma frase que o loiro falaria, e não Sam.

Não haviam discutido. Dean não tinha deixado restos de comida esparramados pelo quarto. Não havia mexido em seu precioso notebook. Não tinha brigado com ele nem por ter derrubado refrigerante em sua garota!

Não agüentava mais esperar. Aquele vilarejo era pequeno e pacato. Iria dirigir pelas ruas até achar Sam.

O que não foi necessário uma vez que, ao virar de costas para a porta para pegar a chave do carro, ouviu Sam abrindo a porta e tropeçando no móvel próximo a ela.

"Oooopa" – Sam riu, enquanto tentava manter-se de pé.

Por um instante, Dean achou a cena engraçada. Porém, ao ver que Sam realmente poderia se ferir se caísse de mau jeito, logo correu pra socorrê-lo.

"Ei, maninho... Já que ia sair pra beber, podia ter me chamado, né?" – Dean parou de brincar ao ver que não conseguiria sustentar Sam, que estava amolecendo em seus braços. O guiou até a cama, onde Sam caiu de costas. O que não esperava é que Sam o puxasse. Caiu de mau jeito sobre ele, mas logo se apoiou nos cotovelos ao escutar Sam.

"Eu te amo, Dean" – e Sam o puxou para um beijo.

Um beijo.

Beijo.

Estava beijando Sam.

Sam era seu irmão.

Ao constatar isso, Dean levantou-se bruscamente da cama, mais assustado que enojado.

Claro que, no grau etílico em que encontrava, Sam não reparou nessa nuance no olhar do loiro.

"Deaaaaaaaaaaan, te amooooo" – Sam tentava equilibrar-se na cama e puxar Dean pra perto.

"Deita, Sam, você está bêbado" – dizia Dean, tentado fazer com que Sam ficasse quieto na cama. O fato do outro ser mais forte que ele não estava facilitando em nada sua empreitada. Teve uma idéia – "Se eu te abraçar, promete que vai dormir?"

Sam o olhou com aquela carinha de cachorro que caiu da mudança, acenando que sim, ficaria quieto, com a cabeça. Com isso, ficou mais tonto ainda e riu.

Dean rapidamente o agarrou pelos braços, o colocando deitado. Deitou-se ao seu lado.

"Mas você tá looooooooooooonge, Dee..." – choramingou Sam. Dean, com um suspiro resignado, deitou a cabeça sobre o peito do outro e ali ficou até que o outro ressonasse. Desencostou-se dele e ficou ruminando sobre o que estava acontecendo.

_Ele disse que me ama. Ele me beijou. Isso só pode significar uma coisa: que ele me ama. Dããã, Dean, isso ele próprio te disse. Será que tem muito tempo? Pouco tempo? Meu deus, e eu fico agarrando uma mulher diferente por dia na frente dele. Isso deve doer. Maldição!_

_E porque será que não vejo isso como errado? Ele é um homem, mas nunca fiquei com homem algum. Nunca nem beijei um homem. O que me incomoda é o fato dele ser meu irmão. Porque o amo, isso é indubitável. Faria tudo por ele. Faria qualquer coisa por ele._

_Ele tem o corpo mais perfeito que existe. Ele é emotivo. Ele é uma pessoa que qualquer um desejaria ter. Na cama, na vida. Pra sempre. E vivo por ele. Pra ele. O amo demais._

_Então porque me incomoda o fato de sermos irmãos? Em que o amor entre um casal difere do amor que se sente por um irmão?_

_O desejo. Claro! O desejo deve estar presente. E é difícil não desejá-lo. O que fazer... o que pensar?_

Perdido em devaneios, Dean nem percebeu quando adormeceu.

* * *

Sobressaltou-se ao acordar próximo ao calor de outra pessoa.

Sobre uma pessoa.

Sam.

Merda, abraçou o irmão durante a noite.

Ia se afastar, quando sentiu um braço em suas costas o segurando no lugar.

Ouviu um suspiro.

"Vamos dormir mais um pouco, Dean. Só mais um pouco. Depois você me escorraça. Me põe pra fora. Mas agora não. Tá frio.".

Dean concordou e não saiu dali, mas não conseguiu cochilar. Ficou ali analisando a situação.

Queria poder pensar com calma, longe do corpo quente do irmão.

Esperou que ele adormecesse novamente e levantou com cuidado, saindo o mais cuidadosamente possível, pra não acordar Sam.

Passeou a pé pela pequena cidade, lembrando de entrar numa drogaria pra comprar remédios pra ressaca que seu irmãozinho certamente estaria. E um lanche leve, porque o estômago dele não deve ser o melhor depois de uma boa bebedeira.

Entrou sem bater, já que a porta estava destrancada. Tentou agir naturalmente, pois nem sabia se Sam se lembrava de TUDO o que aconteceu. Encontrou o outro ainda deitado, submerso nos lençóis.

"Sammy, trouxe algo leve pra você comer. E alguns analgésicos, também. Anda, levanta, dorminhoco".

Ao ouvir a porta abrindo, Sam só pôde pensar: "Puta merda". Achou que, se ficasse bem quietinho, ou outro ia pensar que estava dormindo. Ledo engano.

E, ao sentir os braços de Dean o puxando para que se sentasse... aí sim foi um choque. O que acontecera veio à mente. Tudo num só instante.

Sentou-se e encarou o outro.

Esperou.

E esperou.

E esperou.

E Dean agia como se nada tivesse acontecido. Não se lembrava claramente, é verdade... mas sabia que tinha se declarado. Que tinha beijado o irmão. Que acordou com o loiro deitado em seu peito.

Gemeu, a pontada da dor de cabeça mais forte que os pensamentos. Uma ótima desculpa para parar de mirar diretamente aquelas íris tão iguais às suas.

"Anda, Sam... vai tomar um banho. Depois, vê se come isso e toma esses remédios. É só uma ressaca, você não vai morrer agora. E anda que, depois disso tudo, eu quero conversar com você. Uma conversa séria."

Sam suspirou fundo. Agora estava ferrado. Dean o chamara "para conversar". Ótimo. Fodido era pouco pra explicar sua situação.

Sem encarar o mais velho, se escondeu no banheiro.

Dean sentou-se na cama e suspirou.

Qual era a imagem que Sam tinha dele que o fez correr pro banheiro, como se estivesse com medo?

Não sabia que quem estava ali era seu irmão? Que sempre cuidaria dele?

Pensando bem, talvez fosse esse o problema pra Sam. E pra ele mesmo, também.

Nunca foi bom em resolver essas questões de sentimentos sozinho. Agora, já que envolvia Sam tão diretamente, achava melhor discutir o assunto com ele. Nada mais justo, para ambos.

Enquanto tomava um banho frio pra ver se melhorava da ressaca, Sam só pensava que havia 1)Beijado um homem e 2)Beijado seu irmão. Ao mesmo tempo. Estava ferrado.

Amar o irmão de uma forma... er, digamos mais _caliente_, ter sonhos com ele, desejá-lo... isso tudo já existia há algum tempo. Já era algo enraizado em si.

Claro que vê-lo saindo com todas as criaturas do sexo feminino que estivessem em seu raio de ação deixava claro "pra qual time" seu irmão torcia. Claro até demais. Não sabia como conseguiu esconder esses sentimentos dele por tanto tempo...

... Sabia sim. Dean era uma toupeira emocional. E só. Era isso. Saía com todas as mulheres que conseguisse alcançar, nunca prometia mais que uma noite pra nenhuma delas. Claro como a água. Não foram cinco ou seis vezes que, apesar de Dean ser tão óbvio, alguém se apaixonou e teve o coração partido.

Não que seu irmão fizesse isso intencionalmente. Dean não era mau. Ele só era muito simples. Não dava esperanças. Elas é que criavam expectativas.

E Sam sofria em silêncio. Já dormiu chorando muitas vezes. Já acordou enojado pelo perfume feminino que Dean invariavelmente trazia consigo, noite após noite.

Não sabia o que lhe veio à cabeça pra beber e perder o controle.

E agora não podia mais enrolar. Tinha que sair do banho. E encarar Dean.

Secou-se, vestiu a roupa limpa, respirou fundo e saiu do banheiro.

Sentou-se de ao lado de Dean, na cama. Assim, ao menos, evitava ter que lhe olhar diretamente.

Achou que seria certo ele mesmo começar, pois a conversa era sobre o que ele fez.

"Dean, eu não sei o que dizer." – disse, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e escondendo o rosto entre as mãos. – "Só espero que não tenha nojo de mim. Não vou negar nada. Só estou arrependido. Me perdoa, Dee?"

Dean suspirou.

"Perdoar o que?"

"O que eu fiz com você. Eu ter saído ontem. Eu ter bebido ontem. Droga, não era pra ser assim. Não era..." – Sam não agüentou a pressão. Por mais que segurasse, as lágrimas começaram a vazar entre seus dedos. Estava nervoso e a frieza do irmão não ajudava em nada.

Sentiu as costas serem afagadas.

"Sam, ao menos, tome o remédio pra ressaca, tá?" – disse Dean, com uma expressão impaciente.

Sam achou melhor fazer o que o outro lhe dizia.

"Escuta, Sam... Ontem você estava bêbado. Isso é inegável. Aposto que não agüentou nem 5 doses, hã?" – Dean deu aquele sorriso de lado, pra provocá-lo. – "Mas eu quero saber mesmo é o que aconteceu depois que você passou por aquela porta ali." – E apontou pro lugar onde tudo começou.

Sam engoliu seco. Limpou o rosto com as palmas das mãos. Resolveu soltar tudo de uma vez. Pior do que estava, não tinha jeito.

"Dean, eu te amo. Eu tenho certeza que você sabe disso agora. Sei que você também me ama. Só que eu te amo além do fraternal. Eu... eh... eu queria poder... ficar com você, entende?" – Abaixou o olhar para as próprias mãos, agora com os dedos entrelaçados. Os cotovelos continuavam apoiados sobre os joelhos. – "E esse desejo é uma coisa com a qual sempre lidei bem. Nunca deixei você desconfiar de nada, certo?" – riu sem graça, vermelho como um tomate.

"Há quanto tempo, Sam? Há quanto tempo esconde isso de mim? Mente pra mim?" – a voz de Dean não tinha raiva, como esperava o mais novo. Só tinha decepção.

Sam surpreendeu-se. Buscou o olhar do outro.

"Alguns anos. Alguns anos, Dean. Por favor, não me odeie por isso" – disse, desviando o olhar enquanto falava.

Sentiu Dean se afastar. Ouviu-o suspirar.

"Eu não te odeio, Sammy. Você sabe disso. Ao menos, esperava que soubesse. Só estou chateado que tenha mentido pra mim. Por tanto tempo.".

Sam se enfureceu. Ficou de pé.

"Ah, qual é... Não é como se eu pudesse chegar perto de você e dizer 'Oi, Dean, tudo bem? Posso te beijar?" – Sam soltou uma risada curta, sarcástica – "O mínimo que você faria era sair correndo e nunca mais olhar na minha cara".

Dean levantou-se também.

"É o que estou fazendo agora, Sam? Me responde. É o que estou fazendo agora?" – a essas alturas, Dean já estava gritando – "Porque você nem perguntou, Sam! Você já me beijou! E eu continuo aqui, não é?"

Em seguida, o silêncio. Sam sentou-se na cama, ficou com as pernas bambas.

Dean apertou o ponto entre as sobrancelhas, rogando por calma, enquanto dizia: "Sam, eu sempre estive aqui pra você. Sempre procurei fazer todo o possível pra você ficar bem, ficar feliz. Tudo o que eu fiz até agora foi por você, Sammy. Não me subjugue. Não pressuponha meus sentimentos e pensamentos, tá?" – sentou-se ao lado do irmão novamente – "Tá?"

Sam somente assentiu, não fazendo som algum. Esperava o que viria de Dean.

"Eu andei pensando em algumas coisas. Nos motivos que sempre me fizeram largar tudo e correr pra você, quando precisou. Sempre penso em você antes de qualquer um, até mesmo do papai. E de mim. É porque eu te amo, sabe? Sempre quis o melhor pra você. Sempre fiz tudo pra você. E continuarei a fazer, sempre. Te darei todo o apoio que quiser, que precisar. Quero te ver feliz. E então cheguei ao ponto: o que difere meu amor do seu?"

O moreno teve coragem de erguer o olhar para fitá-lo. E viu uma dúvida genuína nos olhos semelhantes. Sorriu. Olhou para a porta. Apertou as mãos unidas, como se aquele gesto lhe desse coragem pra responder à pergunta aberta.

"Eu quero que você seja feliz, Dean. Acima de tudo. Mas eu gostaria que estivéssemos juntos nessa hora. 'Romanticamente unidos', se prefere. Essa é a diferença entre nós dois. Eu o quero" – sentia sua alma sendo lavada. Mesmo que estivesse com uma dor de cabeça de enlouquecer, sua garganta mais seca que o deserto do Saara, sentia um peso sair de cima. Era o alívio de contar a verdade.

Dean sentiu o coração apertar diante daquelas palavras. _Eu o quero_, Sam havia dito. E, em um instante, pensou nos motivos que sempre o levaram a sair com uma mulher diferente a cada noite. Nunca querendo se apegar a nenhuma. Talvez, e apenas talvez, fosse pelo irmão. Pra sempre estar lá pra ele.

Uma idéia maluca. _Apenas talvez._

"Sam? Me... me beija?" – encarou os olhos arregalados do irmão, logo após proferir as palavras que ele nem sonharia em dizer um dia.

"Dean... não. Não. Não assim, ok? Não precisa ficar fazendo todas as minhas vontades. Os meus desejos. Não é pra ser assim. Você só fica com alguém se as duas pessoas se querem..." – o mais alto pronunciou as palavras quase num sussurro.

"Eu não tenho certeza e nem você. Nunca fiquei com um cara. Até porque nenhum cara nunca será você. E... eu quero você, Sam."

Sam o encarou, novamente. Só conseguiu acompanhar com o olhar, aturdido, enquanto o mais baixo se ajoelhava na cama e colhia seu rosto nas mãos, o trazendo para um beijo.

Agora, totalmente consciente, podia desfrutar daqueles lábios que tanto lhe provocavam. E Dean tinha gosto de chuva morna, de risos, de promessas e carinho. A língua dele dançando ao encontro da sua, os ronronados que Dean emitia... tudo parecia querer enlouquecê-lo.

Não é possível que o moreno estava simulando aquilo simplesmente para agradá-lo.

Dean partiu o beijo, maravilhado. Olhou, ofegante, para o rosto do outro, que estava com os lábios partidos e a face corada de prazer. Tocou os lábios do irmão, tocou os seus em seguida... Sentou-se na cama, olhando para o novamente-mais-alto.

Puxou a mão de Sam até seu peito, a pousando sobre o coração.

"Veja. Tem algo aqui. Não é ruim. Só não sei o que é, ainda. Tenha paciência. Descubra comigo."

Sam chegou mais perto dele, dando um meio abraço e afundando o rosto em seu pescoço.

"Tá bem. Tá bem". Sam tremia inteiro. Não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

"Sammy, come o sanduíche que eu trouxe. Toma o suco. Se ficar sem se alimentar, a ressaca vai ser pior. E toma água, muita água".

O mais velho, que já tinha tomado café na lanchonete onde comprou os sanduíches, ficou observando Sam comer. E pensando que sim, desejava-o. Agora podia admitir pra si mesmo.

Enquanto, literalmente, colocava Sam pra dormir, Dean pensava em que loucura estava se metendo.

_Tá_, _nem é difícil de entender._ Acomodando-se ao lado dele na estreita cama, deitando sobre o braço dobrado dele, sugeriu que ficassem ali, já que o outro estava de ressaca.

"Tá bem, Dean... O mundo pode estar acabando lá fora, mas eu não quero nem saber. Só quero ficar aqui com você." – fazia cafuné no cabelo do loiro, que estava apoiado contra si.


End file.
